


Simon says fall in love with me

by Saku23



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku23/pseuds/Saku23
Summary: Johnny is a shy giant. Too shy to actually go confess to his crush, Lee Taeyong. It all changes when Johnny gets the pretty boy's number at a party and starts texting him under the nickname of ''Simon'' . From here on it's just a matter of ''game'' until Taeyong finds out who this guy is. Hopefully fall in love too.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny saturday when it all started. It was at a party when he decided that it was worth giving it a shot.

John Suh was a 23 y.o. student. He had everything he ever wanted.. except one thing. Lee Taeyong. He has been crushing on the pink haired boy ever since he saw him walk through the uni's doors. Lee Taeyong was simply.. breathtaking as Johnny would say. He had never seen someone walk with so much grace and elegance. It was surreal.

''Yo man, what's up?'' Jaehyun approached his tall friend as usual, shouting as if he couldn't hear him.

''Can you like stop being so noisy?? I'm trying to do an essay over here.'' spoke the tall man as he was playing with his pencil, bringing it close to his lips from time to time as he pretended to think about his homework. He got distracted. Again.

''It's pretty obvious to me that you weren't thinking about the essay.'' Jaehyun spoke and chuckled, sitting in front of his friend and taking a sip from his coffee. ''So are you coming to the party tonight? Oh wait. Who am i kidding? Of course you're coming cause your doll is going to be there.'' Johnny raised an eyebrow at his friend before shaking his head.

''You really don't know how to keep your mouth shut huh?''

''Should i? You've been crushing on this guy for like what? Two years? Three? I lost count. It really drives me crazy man.''

''Fuck off Jae. I'll see you at the party.'' spoke johnny as he gathered his stuff, putting everything neatly in his backpack before heading outside, ignoring his friend. Jaehyun was right. Who was he kidding? He stands no chance in front of the angel that is Taeyong. He's perfect, always gets good grades, is friends with everyone and the ugliest one, everyone flirts with him. It hurts him and his pride to see other guys approach the pink haired doll so freely. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. But he had to. He knew that if he won't get his number at that party it was going to be over. He'd give up. Or so he thought.

With just a few hours left before the party he decided that he needed a change. He needed something new. His chocolate hair grew too long and even tho he liked it, he knew it was not a showstopper. One thing that he knew about Taeyong, between the many others but he won't get into details, was that he liked dark hair. Black hair to be more precise. Reaching his home, he kicked off his shoes and rain straight to his room, throwing his bag in a corner and grabbing his phone to text his best friend to come over. Ten was the only one he knew that could do his hair well. And he was never wrong.

After 30 minutes the said man reached his house. He looked good as usual. A diva indeed.

''So Johnny boy what do you exactly want me to do?'' spoke ten as he took a look at his best friend's hair. It was not messy, ugly or something. It was just right.

''I need you to dye it. Black. I don't know just do your magic. I need to stand out tonight more than ever.'' Johnny looked at him as he ran a hand through his hair. He was going to miss his brown hair but a change was needed and he was more than willing to do it. 'In the name of love' he thought as ten grinned, his usual devilish grin and grabbed the scissors first. Cutting hair was like ten's second nature. He enjoyed everything related to styling.

After cutting johnny's hair to a length he was happy with, he put down the scissors and grabbed the hair clippers. The tall man's face was priceless. He was shocked.

''Ten what on earth?? Are you going to shave my head? Why did you grab the scissors in the first place if you were going for that?'' said John as he gulped nervously at how Ten was holding the clippers. Fear. He was afraid even tho he trusted ten with his life.

''Can you breathe for a second? I thought you trusted me.'' Chuckling, he started again on his har, giving him the perfect undercuts. Finishing with that, he grabbed the dye and applied it to John's hair. They were supposed to wait 45 minutes. Ten sat at the edge of the bed while Johnny was sitting on his chair, looking at himself in the mirror.

''I hope it won't be a disaster.'' mumbled johnny under his breath without the intention of letting his small friend hear. But of course, ten being ten he heard every single word.

''Johnathan what happened to trusting me completely?'' ten pouted at his friend while holding one of his books in his hands. ''While we wait you can just update me? Something new? Fresh?''

''Nothing new under the sun actually'' spoke Johnny as he forgot he left the door to his room opened. Just in that moment his cousin passed by the door, hearing him. Donghyuck stopped on his way, blinked and starred down at the ground, rubbing his hair.

''Johnny's right. It's just the floor.'' With that ten started laughing histerically. Of course it was just the floor. Hyuckie was everyone's sun. His nickname was sun. He was The Sun.

Chuckling, his cousin closed the door then continued down the hallway. Ten was still laughing. Johnny had to kick him so he could actually stop. Deep down inside him he was happy. He liked hearing people laugh and making them do so. It was such a beautiful feeling to know you are the cause of someone's happiness. He hoped he could be Taeyong's happiness.

After the waiting time was done they went to the bathroom to wash Johnny's hair. It looked amazing. It gave the tall man a refreshing look. 'Good as new' he thought as he stared at himself in the mirror, running a hand through his hair. Being done with his hair, Ten pulled him back into his room and put together the best outfit he could. You can never go wrong with black and a few jewely. Not when you're as tall as mr Johnathan. He was in no way invisible. Everyone saw him. Everyone knew him and liked him. He was a soft giant that you couldn't miss. But now, he looked nothing but cool.

With all that being done the two best friends headed to out to Jaehyun's house. It was time to party. From a few houses away they started hearing the music blasting. The party has started but they were in no rush.

When they reached the house the music got louder, almost unbearable. They paid no mind as they walked inside, Ten first as he ran straight into his boyfriend arms, smooching his left cheek. Jaehyun laughed and held Ten by the waist while he poured something to drink for them.

''Just on time. The party just started.'' Jaehyun grinned as he handed his friends their drinks, cheering together.

Johnny looked around the room in hopes of spotting a pink haired man. There he was, in a corner, drinking with his small group of friends and talking. It was not the best time to act. He needed more to drink to gain his courage but not too much so he won't make fun of himself. Turning back to his friends he grabbed another drink and headed into a corner in the living room. Being tall had an advantage but now it was quite hard to keep his eyes on his prize as there were lots of people going around the place. Some grinding, dancing or even making out in all the weird places. Gosh it's been like what? an hour or so and people were already going nuts.

Finishing his drink he went to the kitchen to get another one. More courage was needed. Looking around after grabbing a cup, he spotted ten and jaehyun already eating each other's face off. They were helpless indeed.

Sighing, the tall man moved over to another corner in the room, this time closer to the group of friends. Being able to stand this close to Taeyong was a blessing for him. He could admire his features better, maybe even drool over him.

Even tho the music was loud he heard Taeyong say something.

''You lost my phone number?? Doye seriously you're helpless. Or you deleted it on purpose.'' Yong chuckled while looking at one of his friends before telling him the phone number again. This was it. It was Johnny's luck. He took out his phone and started typing fast, carefull not to miss a digit. After saving it in his phone he blinked at it. Was he really going to just text him like 'hey this is John Suh. I heard you tell your friend your number so i randomly decided that i needed it too. By the way I love you.' That was not going to work. He needed a plan and a damn good one.

By the time he got to his 4th drink the crowd was already scattering, everyone leaving with a partner to their houses to continue what they had started. Looking around the room, he saw Taeyong and his friends head out to their car. Chance lost but the soldier was still standing. He put the cup aside before heading out to his house, hands in his pockets and head held high, thinking of how he should approach his soon-to-be princess.

Reaching his bed after changing and washing up, John stared blankly at his phone. How was he supposed to do it? He didn't have any idea if Taeyong even knew about his existence. It was so frustrating. Running a hand through his hair and leaving out a sigh actually helped. He's got an idea. A very very dumb one indeed. But it was an idea. He could do it.

''Here goes nothing.'' he mumbled as he typed the message before hitting the 'send' button. There was no turning back now. The game of love has started.

Just a few houses away, Taeyong's phone vibrated. He got a text. Jumping into his bed, he grabbed the device and opened it. His eyes grew wide and his stomach dropped at the words that showed up on his screen.

'This is Simon. Do you wanna play a game?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to answer the text.. or not?

''Who the hell is Simon?'' mumbled Taeyong as he stared at his phone. It's been 15 minutes and all he did was read that message all over again. Was it some kind of sick joke? Who was trying to pull a prank on him? It was not funny.

Curious and scared, he managed to get the courage to type a respone. 

''This is such a dumb idea.'' He pressed 'send' and waited. There was no way he would get a response at that hour.

 

Johnny's phone lit up, his screen showing him that he got a message. Excited and scared out of his mind, said man grabbed his phone and opened it. He couldn't belive what he had just read.

'This is Taeyong. I want to play a game.' That was his golden ticket. All that he needed. Truth be told, he was a bit skeptcical. How come did Taeyong accept? This was dumb and creepy as fuck but, game's on.

He looked at his phone for God knows how long. He needed a plan. What was he supposed to do now? The initial idea was to text Taeyong and most likely get a denial, be called a freak or just be blocked right away. The opposite happened and slowly he started getting ideas.

'Nice to meet you, Taeyong. Fortunately for me, i already know who you are. Might sound creepy but i am not ready to reveal my identity to you, therefore introducing myself as Simon. As far as it concerns you, it's enough for now. Additional info will be added on the way. The game we will start playing is simple. You just have to follow everything i say when the command starts with -Simon says-. Orders placed without that are considered invalid and therefore should not be done. Do you understand?' 

The pink haired boy received his response. What did this maniac want from him? He still thought it was a sick joke but he couldn't ignore the adrenaline rushing through his veins. The idea of having someone be dominant over him was.. intriguing.

'I understand.' He typed his answer and sent it away. He hoped he wouldn't be asked to go out in panties or stuff like that. Well if he does he'll just go to the police and they will track this dude down. Everyone has limits.

Johnny let out the biggest sigh of relief ever when he noticed the simple response. With that being done, he decided that they both need sleep.

'Good. Simon says go to bed and sleep.'

Taeyong frowned at the message. ''He could've said a good night too. His dick wouldn't fall off.'' mumbling to himself, he tossed his phone aside and went to sleep, worried and excited about what was to happen next.

Noticing that no response was coming, Johnny assumed that he just went to bed. He should do the same so he carefully put his phone aside and went to join his pink haired crush in dreamland.

 

First student to reach the uni the next day was none other than the giant himself. He woke up early and prepared well, even went to do a morning jog. 

'Unimpressive' he thought as he made his way inside the building, only him and the janitor inside at that hour. Johnny made his way towards the part of the building where the dance classes were held. He had never been to that part of the uni before and it was beautiful. The walls were painted all over the place in vibrant colors, pictures of ballerinas or pairs dancing all over the place, in all different shades.  
Call him a stalker but he knew exactly when Taeyong was attending classes. His best friend was a dance major too, but went to uni only in the afternoon. His boy had the morning classes.

Making his way inside, he noticed the big mirrors and bright space. It was surreal. He started imagining Taeyong, gracefully dancing towards him with a soft smile on his face, inviting him to join and be his partner. Shaking his head and snapping out of his thought, he looked around and found the locker room, carefully walking inside and immediately noticing Taeyong's locker. It was pink like his hair, cute stickers of clouds and kittens decorating it.

Running a hand through his hair to give him some courage he placed the rose with the note on top of his locker before sprinting out. He couldn't be seen there or someone might suspect him so he went to the cafeteria, got his coffee and waited for his friends to show up. It was about the time that the students started dragging their feet towards their morning courses, not without a coffee in hand.

''Johnny boy!'' Jaehyun grinned as he approached his tall friend, holding hands with his boyfriend. Ten was just not in the mood but looking happy, even if he woke up early to join his lover to uni.

''Hey you two. Looking cute together.'' Johnny grinned, earning a light punch on his arm.

''Shut up it's early.'' Ten was holding onto Jaehyun's arm, almost ready to sleep right there an then.

''Babe you decided to wake up and join me.'' Jae chuckled and pressed a light kiss on his lover's head before turning his attention to Johnny. ''What are you doing here so early? I usually have to wake you up in the morning.''

''Not today. I feel different and i decided to change my routine a little bit.'' 

''Seems like the haircut gave some oxygen to your brain.'' Ten rubbed his eyes as he spoke before dragging them both to get breakfast before they head to their classes.

Johnny noticed a sleepy Taeyong dragging his feet towards his class. He smiled to himself at the cute image in front of him. How he wished he'd be beside him, caress his hair and kiss his forehead while the smaller male would frown but snuggle close to him. 'Soon' he thought as he made his way into the hallway.

Reaching his locker, Yongie noticed the rose on top of it. It was totally odd. He took and smiled, inahling its beautiful scent deeply before opening the note. 'Simon says have a good day.' So the Simon guy was in his uni. Maybe in his class, maybe not. As curious as he was to find out, he decided to keep his eagerness down. Maybe this wasn't that bad. Now he knew that he wasn't stalked by a creepy old 60 years old dude. 

He changed his clothes and went to join his friends, careful not to give too many details when asked about the rose. Everyone else could wait. 

The pink haired man carried the rose with him everywhere he went, deciding not to just leave it in the locker. It was just for a few hours anyways. That made Johnny's heart swell in happiness as he saw him. His plan was working. He's made Taeyong smile all day. Well, his rose did.

When the classes were over he grabbed his things and headed out, only to notice the smaller man holding the rose at his chest and walking while talking to his friends. He held it like it was his baby. Johnny's smile grew wider. Maybe he did stand a chance after all.

On his way home he decided that the plan was more than worth it now. He'd get Taeyong to smile. Again. Only that the next time it would be for him only to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this is going to be a long ass ride. xD
> 
> I'm not exactly sure how many chapters this story will have but there is more to come.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and smiled as much as i did while writting it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for investigator Taeyong to get into action.

The next day came before Taeyong could process what was going on. After getting home last night he decided to text 'Simon' that he was thankful for the rose. He had no idea what to expect. Maybe he wanted a little more than a simple ''Simon says you're welcome''. Does this guy at least know how to play the game? Probably he knows since he started all this mess.

What was odd was that he didn't get any specific orders yet. No instructions, no nothing. Taeyong was getting frustrated. Even tho it's been only a few days he was really eager to find out who was behind this. Since it was most likely someone from his uni he had to check if there was any guy named Simon. But that won't even make sense since he was probably hidding behind that name.

Sighing, the pink haired dancer got dressed before heading out. He had a plan and he prayed it would work. It's been a while since he left the house in his full ''night time'' attire as he calls it. Ripped skinny jeans, black t-shirt tucked neatly in his jeans and his best sneakers. You can't go wrong with something so simple yet so eyecatching. He went to a coffee shop, got his drink then went to wait for his friends on a bench outside the uni, hoping that whoever this guy was, he'd show up early to surprise him again. His eagerness slowly went away as he spotted his friends making their way towards the bench he was sitting on. 'Not today. Maybe tomorrow' he thought as he took a sip from his coffee before gretting his squad and walking inside with them.

 

On the other part Johnny was feeling restless. He had no idea what he could possibly do that day. Yes, he said that he will make Taeyong smile, a smile that he will only see. But how was he going to do that when he wasn't reading to reveal himself yet? Shaking his head, he got up from his bed and went to get ready. 

He gasped as his door got kicked open and a wild Ten entered his house.

''Good morning you tall ass. Time for a change.'' The smaller male grinned as he made his way into his best friend's bedroom. ''What the heck are you wearing? Your grandpa's clothes?''

''Good morning to you too'' Johnny rolled his eyes. ''It's just an old printed shirt, what's so wrong with it?''

''Listen here sweetie. I know basically everything looks good on you but dressing up so.. 'ordinary' won't help you catch your man's attention. Now be a good kid and sit down until ten mommy finds you an appropriate outfit.'' He smirked and made his way into johnny's wardrobe, searching for something better for the giant to wear.

Johnny just sat on the bed and waited. He knew he couldn't possibly say no to this miny scary tornado of a friend. 

After a few minutes Ten made his way out with some clothes and threw them on Johnny's head. ''Go change in these. And when you're done i'll take care of your hair.'' he sat on the bed as the tall male made his way into the wardrobe.

''I hope you're not going to shave my head.''

''Actually i want to try that once but deffinitely not on you. You'd look like an egg.'' he chuckles

''Don't we all?'' Johnny mumbled as he finished putting on the clothes ten picked for him. He was impressed. Yes, he made this combo of clothes a few times but maybe it's because of the hair. The dark shade worked so well. He had to admit that he revealed more than he wanted to, but if this was going to win even a glare from Taeyong then he was willing to wear it.

''Oh my God! You didn't stop working out huh?'' Ten smirked as he looked at Johnny's arms and chest. His best friend was one hella hot dude. The outfit he picked for him was simple yet effective. A black tank top that covered his chest up to his neck well, only allowing his big arms to be seen, a pair of black skinny jeans and black sneakers of course. 'Breathe' was the word across Johnny's chest. Well it is to be seen if Taeyong will still be breathing or gasping for air at the sight of him.

''I didn't.'' mumbled Johnny as he took a look at himself in the mirror outside his wardrobe. ''Isn't this too much tho?''

''You're really worried about showing your arms when other people are being full sluts outside their houses, including myself. Embrace the fuckboy culture, Jonnhy boy.'' 

''You know i ain't no fuckboy.'' he sighed and ran a rand through his hair. ''But i must say i quite enjoy this. Can i get a jacket with me?''

''Just a plaid tshirt and you'll tie it around your hips. Now sit your ass down and let me try something.'' Ten was beyong excited on how things were going. Indeed, Johnny was looking amazing. Just like he wanted. 

The tall man sat down in front of the mirror and stared at his tiny friend as he got something for his hair.

''Are you for real now? Didn't you do enough to my hair?''

''Let me just try, geez.'' he chuckled before proceeding to brush johnny's hair before doing a mini manbun on him. It did suit him a lot. The giant had such a beautiful face and now with even more light hitting it, it was absolutely gorgeous.

''The heck's that for? Can't you do like a ponytail or something?'' Turning his head, johnny noticed how his hair got tied. He wouldn't have thought about that but truth be told, it didn't look bad.

''Bitch you ain't no fucking rapunzel for me to tie your hair like that. What do you expect? Taeyong to climb up your hair and get into your room so that you can get married and live happily ever after? Pfft you wish.''

''Ok ok i get it, no need to say shit. Now can we go?''

''Yes heartbreaker.'' Ten grinned. ''Let's go.''

 

Everything was so tiring. Thankfully it was already lunchbreak and Johnny couldn't be happier. Said man got an idea, excused himself then ran to the cafeteria. Being the first there he ordered something for himself and left a note to the lady there. She grinned and noded, knowing exactly what he wanted her to do. 

The tall man made his way to a table and sat down as people started coming. Jaehyun took his tray then sat in front of his friend, staring at him. ''How come you ran all the way here? You're usually too lazy to do that.''

''Let's just say i feel good thanks to Ten today.'' Johnny smiled as said man took a seat beside his boyfriend, kissing his cheek.

''You got everyone's attention today. Let's see if you can get a certain someone's.'' winked Ten then looked around for the pink cloud to appear.

Just as John turned his head, Taeyong finally appeared in his sight. He was always breathtaking but today the tall man found him exceptionally beautiful. How these pants hugged his thighs, exposing nothing yet everything. 'Stunning' thought Johnny as he took a bite out of his food, following his crush with his eyes.

Taeyong noticed him after just a bit. He gasped. Clearly and loudly gasped. He knew about the tall and handsome man, John Suh but he had no idea he can get.. more handsome. Usually he would find it very weird for men to do that to their hair but on him it looked amazing. Pink boy had to take a deep breath before grabbing a tray and turning his attention towards it.

Noticing the reaction, Ten grinned and hugged Jaehyun's arm. ''I told you! Gosh, I'm doing such a good job! You should hire me as your personal stylist!''

''I'm not going to pay you just to dress me up.'' mumbled Johnny as he was typing a message for his soon to be baby boy. ''You can just dress me up and Jaehyun can pay.''

Jaehyun turned towards his boyfriend and smirked while leaning closer to him and whispering against his lips. ''Payment comes every day, different amounts baby.'' That simple yet powerful gesture made Ten blush like a tomato before smooching his lover's lips. With them being busy, Johnny pressed send only to hear Taeyong's phone. Confirmation. He got it.

Yong opened his phone and blinked at the text before his eyes. 'Simon says ask for number 12 at the cafeteria.' And so he did. The lady smiled and handed him two plates with his favourite dishes. She lastly gave him his drink and dessert before winking. 

''He paid for you, darling. You got yourself a nice boyfriend.'' she smiled.

''Uh thank you i guess.'' mumbled Taeyong before making his way to his friends. 

''Ok spit it out, yongie. Who is it?'' Doyoung grinned as his friend took a seat beside him.

''Listen i don't know and i don't wanna talk about it so let's just eat, ok?''

''I'll drop it for now, but just so you know we are all curious.'' he chuckled before starting to eat.

They all ate and laughed, obviously avoiding the topic. Taeyong was more than thankful for that. Turning his head slightly, he took a glimpse of Johnny looking at him. Could it be him? No way. A guy like Johnny would just probably come to him and ask him out right away. Deep down he wished it was him, but he had to wait and see.

While his friends were busy the pink haired man managed to take out his phone and type a message for 'Simon'. ''Thank you for the food. You didn't have to.'' Putting the device down he took a look at the tall man and his phone. It did not light up. He was relieved and disappointed in the same time.

At the end of the other table, the black haired man sighed under his breath. He turned off his phone just after sending that message to his boy. He couldn't risk to have his identity revealed. Not now.

 

After a few hours John took a look outside the window since he was bored during the lecture. He hated classes this late but he couldn't help it. Even if it was already dark outside he noticed the small figure of Taeyong walking out of the uni. He probably had rehearsals again. Poor boy was overworking himself. He needed to rest. Johnny would make sure to actually tie him to the bed when he will become his boyfriend. 

Just then the pink haired man turned his head and looked up in the tall man's direction. Winking, he turned away and continued walking. John was confused. What the hell was that supposed to mean? He figured out that it was probably his outfit today that just made everyone notice him, especially Taeyong. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he took his bag and made his way home. It was odd what Taeyong did but probably.. probably it was only his looks and nothing else, right? Right..


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops..? Does Taeyong know?

It wasn't that Taeyong figured it out. He actually didn't. He just wanted to get to know Johnny. And if 'Simon' was Johnny then Yongie would gladly keep the game going. Just a bit more.. twisted. 

Chuckling to himself, the pink haired man got dressed to head out. He actually had a plan today. Yesterday was one uneventful day but today, oh boy today was the day. Breaking the rules wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but since his admirer didn't actually order him around he figured it was his turn to do so. Punishment was what Taeyong wanted. He was willing to get it. 

Grabbing his phone, he quickly wrote the text before heading out of the house. He was risking so much wearing such an outfit. It's not like he didn't wear something like this before. He totally did, but not during the day. But now it was different. He had to check.

 

Johnny was woken up by the sound of his phone. Blinking the sleep away, he grabbed the device and rolled onto his back, risking for his phone to kiss his face. His vision clearled immediately at the words written on his screen. Sitting up, he kept reading it all over again. 

''Good morning mr Simon. So since you didn't quite order me around i thought i should take the matter into my own hands. Taeyong says approach me at uni today and tell me my outfit is nice. I'll see you later. Muah.''

Was Taeyong for real? Damn it. What could his boy possibly be wearing? He was so damn excited to find out that he got dressed in a rush, skipped breakfast and headed right towards the building. There was no time to waste. 

''Hold on a second.'' Johnny mumbles as he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. ''I should be cool. Act casual. He'll figure it out if he didn't already ughh.''

''Who figured what out?'' Ten looked at the tall man. 

''Omg you- since when are you here?''

''Since you stopped and started talking to yourself.'' He chuckled. ''So who will figure what out?''

''None of your business. Let's go.'' Johnny began pulling his friend but Ten was not moving. Instead he stopped him.

''I know you've been up to something. Going early to uni? Running to the cafeteria? What are you up to, Johnny boy?''

''Ok so i guess there's no turning back now. You know Simon says i suppose.'' He looked at his friend and he noded, signaling him to go on. ''Well when we went to that party I kinda heard Taeyong when he was giving out his number to someone and-''

''Oh. My. God! Did you just get his number by eavesdropping?? And you actually had the balls to text him??'' He gasped.

''Yes yes i did but.. you see. I kinda texted him as 'Simon'. He does not know who i am.''

Ten was completely speechless. Not only did his friend have the balls to get his crush's number but he also texted him. Well.. not as himself but he did. 

''I am amazed at how idiot you are. But good job!'' The smaller man laughed and patted his friend on the back before pulling him to walk. ''So what's the plan today sir?''

Johnny handed his phone to Ten without mumbling a word. He had to see for himself what was up. The tall man was so relieved to tell his friend now. It was like a burden to him almost cause he's never kept something hidden from Ten. At least not for this long.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a wild Jaehyun appeared and took Ten into his arms, basically eating his face off.

''Gross. Get a room and give this back.'' Johnny chuckled and took his phone back from his friend before he could drop it.

''You ain't gonna say that when you'll be eating Taeyong's face off.'' Jae smirked while his arms kept themselves securely around his boyfriend.

Rolling his eyes, Johnny walked ahead of the pair. They were cute but gross. Now he was thinking if he'd do that to his pink baby. No way in hell. He'd be gentle, touching him carefully in fear of breaking him. 

Once getting inside the builiding he noticed the fuss going around. There were no events coming up as far as he knew. Luckily for him, he was so damn tall and he could see something in the crowd. The one and only, Lee Taeyong. He was the one that stole the attention. He always did.

The tall man's jaw dropped when he finally made out the full figure of the boy. He couldn't believe his eyes. Taeyong was wearing high waisted jeans and a crop top. A damn crop top. Not to mention it was actually.. very pink like his hair. The fact that he was also smiling didn't help at all. How can one be so cute yet so sexy in the same time? He had absolutely no idea but he was pretty damn sure that he was actually staring for way longer than he should have when Taeyong turned his head into his direction and gave him yet again the most gorgeous smile in the world. That's when he noticed. A tiny part of Yong's milky white skin as actually visible. He was pretty sure he was drooling at that point.

Johnny's mind was blank, his heart warm and his eyes pleased. If anyone asked he could've ended his life right then and there. What made him snap out of it was Jaehyun's elbow in his stomach.

''Ouch man. What was that for?'' He frowned at his friend. 

''Not to scare you but your pretty boy is making his way towards you right now. Good luck.'' He grinned before pulling Ten aside to watch.

''What do you- Oh.'' Johnny blinked as the pink beauty gracefully appeared in his sight. Words got stuck in his throat. He could only look.

Taeyong chuckled at the tall man. ''Hello Johnny. How are you doing today?''

Was he really talking to me? Wasn't there another Johnny around? He blinked a bit, shaking his head before answering. ''Uh yeah hello Taeyong. Pretty good i suppose. What about you?''

''I'm actually quite happy today as you can see.'' He grinned at the tall man, making his heart almost get out of his chest.

''You look wonderful today. I mean you always do, not that i was looking but you see you do and i.. will shut up now.'' He grinned shyly and rubbed his nape. Mushy brain: checked! Tongue twisting: checked!

His response only made the smaller male giggle. God so cute. 

''I'll see you around.'' He winked before making his way back to his friends.

''So does that mean he forgot his own plan?'' Ten blinks as he and Jaehyun walked back to Johnny.

''Damn you're right! It said approach me in the message. He approached me. Was he playing with my mind?''

''You two are overthinking. Maybe he just wanted to give Johnny the impulse to say it since he knew his dumb mouth wouldn't open.'' Jaehyun shurged.

''So that means he knows he's Simon??'' Ten gasped.

''Overthinking. Let's head to class.'' Johnny pulled them both by their arms to their classes. He could think about that during the break. His mind was supposed to go to another place now.

Johnny's friends weren't the only ones that knew about 'Simon'. Now Taeyong's friends knew as well. After getting home from uni last night he video called all of them and told them what was going on. Surprisingly they were very supportive of keeping things going, especially doyoung and jungwoo. They are the ones that also came up with the idea that he should be more brave and try his luck. So he did. Just one thing..

''I can't believe you just walked up to him!'' Doyoung facepalmed. ''You were supposed to wait for people to come to you. Or him if you really think he's Simon.''

''I'm sorry! I was so excited to see him that i just couldn't hold myself. Besides he was looking so adorable today i just had to see him up close.'' Taeyong pouted.

''I appreciate that yongie but now it will be hard to figure it out since you basically walked up to suspect nr 1.'' Jungwoo looked at doye and yongie while taking a sip from his hot chocolate.

''Ok if you two are done I have a class to attend so bye!'' He shouted the last few words as he started running towards the dance studio. They were right. He did it himself. Now he just had to wait. 'Simon' didn't respond to his text. Maybe he didn't even see it or he was not at uni. Which means he was not Johnny Suh. Just that thought made Taeyong pout. He desperately wanted to know who this guy was but also he wanted to get close to Johnny. It would've been better if Johnny was 'Simon', but he did not know for sure.

Taeyong shaked his head, deciding not to think about it as he changed his clothes. He could think about that later.

 

Meanwhile Johnny had no idea what to do. He noticed that he did not respond to the message. 

''I think you should put an end to it.'' Jaehyun looked at Johnny. ''I mean it's clear now that he noticed you. Wasn't that your plan in the first place?''

''I can't even remember if i had a plan in the first place.'' The tall man chuckled and put his pen down. ''Maybe you're right. It has to end.''

''It doesn't have to!'' Ten pouted. ''Why end it now when he's clearly interested in you?! Keep it going! Twist it! Make it fun!''

''My name is Johnny not Ten as you can tell. I don't know what 'fun' means in your dictionary but i'm pretty sure it's not matching my definition.'' 

Jaehyun pecked Ten's lips to shut him up before turning his attention back to his friend. ''So are you gonna tell him? Do you actually have any idea how to do that?''

''I don't.'' he sighed. ''But i guess it has to be done. I have 0 ideas on what 'orders' should i give him now. It's time for the big reveal.''

With that being said Johnny grabbed his phone and typed the message. Bitting hips lips, he kept reading it. Over and over again before noticing his friends nod. This was the approval of his plan. He pressed send and sighed. He was getting more and more anxious now as he was waiting for a response.

 

Taeyong's phone lit up just when the dancer was about to go practice. ''Let's see.'' He opened the message.

'Simon says meet me up tomorrow at the dance studio. Book it up. See you at 7 pm. More instructions coming tomorrow.''

It was finally time to meet him. Taeyong couldn't wait. He typed the response fast before smirking. 'I'll see you tomorrow, Simon.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the big reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed some grammar mistakes in my previous chapter so please.. ignore that. I was too excited to post everything so i didn't even notice.

'I'll see you tomorrow, Simon.' The message kept repeating itself in Johnny's head all night long. He was so nervous yet excited to finally reveal himself to his crush. But what if Taeyong didn't like him? 

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Johnny decided it was time for him to finally send the text and get ready. The next day came so fast and since he did not have any classes to attend today he had all day to overthink. 

''Simon says good morning. I'll meet you today just as we agreed. Be there by 7 pm. The only thing you must do is to just stand there, facing the mirror. Blindfolded. You will understand why.'' He pressed the send button then went to shower and make a mess in his wardrobe to see what he could wear. First impressions matter.

 

Taeyong was eating with one of his friends when the message came. He almost choked when reading it.

''What's the matter?'' Mark looked at him with a worried face.

''Simon just texted me. Everythingis just as we agreed but he wants me to be.. blindfolded.''

''So basically this guy doesn't have the balls to show himself right away or he just wants to make everything more interesting.'' Mark chuckled and took a bite of his sandwich.

''I mean..'' Taeyong bit his lips. ''This is seriously making me excited.''

''And since when are you into kinky stuff?''

''Mind your business, Mark.''

''Ok but for your knowledge i am meeting Haechan later so if this guy kidnaps you please don't call me. I'll be busy.'' 

Taeyong rolled his eyes. ''Wow so considerate. I appreciate it.''

Both boys laughed and finished their meal before heading back to their houses. It was still early but Taeyong wanted to make sure that everything was perfect, he was dressed nicely and everything was going smoothly. Even tho it wasn't his plan he wanted to feel like he has just a tiny bit of control over the situation. Knowing that someone manages everything was kind of a big no no in Yong's book, but for the sake of the surprise he had to just allow it in a way.

Checking the clock, he noticed that it was only 2 pm. He slept more today in hopes that the day will pass faster so that he can finally get himself a boyfriend? What was he thinking?

Sighing, he grabbed everything he needed and headed to the bathroom to get ready. He had to look extra special today. Just then he received another text.

'Simon says he will knock on the door twice and you must answer with ''Yes'' so he can make sure that you are blindfolded. See you there.'

''Seriously?'' Taeyong mumbled and shook his head before answering with a simple 'I got it.' 

 

-6:55 pm, Dance studio.-

Taeyong made his way inside and turned on all the lights. Of course Simon was not there. He said 7 pm but his excited butt got there faster and waited outside for like 10 minutes before deciding it was time to head inside.

Taking a deep breath, he took a look in the big mirror for one last check. Perfect. His black turtleneck fit his body perfectly just like the blue ripped skinny jeans hugged his legs. He actually spent way more time than he thought he would on this look. 

Running a hand over his necklace softly, he sighed and took out the tiny scarf from his pocket before blindfolding himself. Now all he had to do is wait. The silence was killing him. He felt so uneasy. The only sounds he could hear were the ticking of the clock and his heavy breathing. 

Just then he heard the two knocks on the door. It was time.

''Yes!'' He shouted, disappointed at how shaky and scared his voice sounded. 

The door opened quietly and just when Taeyong thought he calmed his breath it started again. Slow, graceful footsteps made their way into his direction. The feeling of a body bigger than his made Taeyong swallow nervously. Big hands made their way onto his shoulders, moving down to rub his arms. 

The pink haired man flinched a bit at the sudden contact but didn't mutter a word. He couldn't just give the guy the satisfaction of making him a mess just by one simple touch.

Johnny on the other hand was full of confidence like never before. He approached Taeyong and finally held him. Touching him was something he only dreamed off. 

Being satisfied with that, the tall man slowly wrapped his arms around Taeyong's middle, pulling him close until his back was against his chest and Johnny could easily smell the lavender scented shampoo which the boy used earlier. The feeling was divine.

Taeyong's heart was going miles per hour but his breath was steady. The warmth that was coming from the tall man's body was something he could get used to. 

Just when he relaxed in the embrace he was gently turned around to face the tall man. Johnny gave a gentle peck to Taeyong's forehead which made the boy's cheeks turn cherry coloured. A fost hand made it's way to his left cheek, tracing the skin gently as if it was made out of porcelain.

Taeyong loved this. The safety that the tall man provided was so surreal. Risking it all, he forced his hands to make their way up to where he thought Johnny's chest was. 

Seeing how shaky the pink boy's hands were, Johnny gently stepped closer so that Taeyong could find what he was looking for easily. Once Yong's hands were placed securely on John's chest he could actually feel how fast his heart was beating. He was just as nervous as Taeyong was.

Johnny removed his hand from Taeyong's cheek and took his left hand, moving it a bit upwards as a sign that he was allowed to move his hands and explore. 

Taeyong's hand made its way to Johnny's neck, caressing the skin softly before moving to his left cheek and also his lips. Fingertips were gentle against the tall man's lips as Taeyong tried to make out their shape. Johnny was in awe. The pink haired boy's hand was softer than he had expected.

Deciding he would better do this face to face, Johnny moved his hand and gently untied the scarf that was covering Taeyong's eyes. 

Blinking a few times to adjust his vision, Taeyong finally looked up to see the man standing in front of him. None other than Johnny Suh.

''So it was you after all.'' Taeyong mumbled as a beautiful smile formed on his face.

''I'm sorry if you thought it was someone else.'' Johnny whispred as he was looking deep into those beautiful brown eyes that he adores.

''Suspect nr 1. I'm not even a bit disappointed. I just want to know why.''

''Well you see i'm not always the confident guy. I've been crushing on you for so long now and had no idea how to approach you. I randomly got your number and.. yeah.'' Johnny was a chuckling blushing mess at this point. Taeyong adored it.

''The feeling's mutual.'' Taeyong grinned. ''And now we have a lot to talk about.'' He grabbed Johnny's hand and pulled him out.

Johnny stumbled and blinked in confusion but followed Taeyong anyways. He was so happy. He had a chance.

They made their way to a quiet coffee shop and got inside. Sitting down, ordering and chatting, they didn't even notice how time flew by. Johnny was in full crazy mode at that point, making Taeyong laugh until his eyes got watery. It was such a pleasant feeling. They had more in common than they thought.

Johnny liked taking pictures and Taeyong liked to model. Johnny liked animals and so did Taeyong. It was a never ending circle and both boys were so happy.

As the clock was heading deep into the night, the lights got more dim and the music more slow. Taeyong took the chance as they were sitting in a corner where almost no one could see them and made his way to Johnny, sitting on his lap and claiming it as his.

The tall man was surprised at first but slowly relaxed, holding the man securely in his arms as Taeyong rested his head on his chest. The silence was beautiful. There was no awkwardness in it. Just the warmth of two bodies united, the beats of two hearts becoming one and the sparkle of their starting point in love finally showing up.

''So..'' Johnny mumbled as Taeyong lifted his head and looked straight at him. ''I mean.. what are we now?'' He looked in the pink man's eyes and bit his bottom lip as the expression on Taeyong's face remained serious.

''Excuse me but i only take orders.'' Taeyong whispered and grinned, making Johnny release the breath he was holding.

''Simon says fall in love with me.'' 

Taeyong smiled as he kept the eye contact going. ''I just started.''

With that being said, Johnny leaned forward and kissed Taeyong. It was a soft kiss, full of passion and love coming from both sides. It was their sealed promise that from now on, they belonged to each other.

 

Later that night Johnny walked Taeyong to his house. The eager boy Taeyong couldn't control his happiness and took a selfie with his now boyfriend and posted it with the caption 'This is my Simon and i'm falling for him.'

''That's so cheesy.'' Johnny watched as his boyfriend wrote the caption before posting the picture.

''It's the truth baby.'' Yong smiled and pecked his boyfriend's lips. ''I'll see you tomorrow morning.''

''Dream of me.'' Johnny pecked his lips then hugged his boyfriend tight.

''I'm pretty sure i will. Call me when you get home.'' Taeyong winked before making his way inside his house.

''Will do.'' Johnny mumbled and smiled, watching his pink cloud go before making his way to his house. 

It was a win. Johnny scored. The man of his dreams was now his and no one could take that from him. 

'Simon' ended victorious.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so.. ughh. I've had this idea for a while and i'm finally writting this ( instead of studying ). Based on the game we all know as ''Simon says''.
> 
> Here's my twitter. [@SeoYourHo ](https://twitter.com/SeoYourHo)
> 
> Feel free to message me or comment on this story. I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Thank you so much. *inserts heart*


End file.
